


Wear your masks kids

by peachiami (plumsy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Not Beta Read, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, SakuAtsu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is annoyed, i wrote this instead of studying for my math exam tomorrow, its 3am help, we die like men here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/pseuds/peachiami
Summary: “What the hell is that?” He hissed, glaring down at the other man who stayed smiling in front of him, presenting a pink box in front of him, with a red Hello Kitty designed mask placed neatly inside of it. What the hell? Does he look like some five year old child?“What? It’s a mask isn’t it?” Atsumu hummed, pushing the box up closer to Sakusa’s face. Kiyoomi grimaced as he pushed the box away.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 125





	Wear your masks kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! so im not sure if the main characters here (Sakusa and Atsumu) are out of character (ooc) becuz im actually not updated with haikyuu T ^ T i just think their ship dynamic is really cute but i dont know how they really act aside from what i read from fanfics and see in fanart 
> 
> its 3am and i decided to write this on a whim instead of studying for my math exam tomorrow T ^ T 
> 
> i also wrote this while listening to wap x take me to church on loop 
> 
> anyway i hope u all enjoy this !

“Omi-kun!” Atsumu called out loudly from the couch, head peeking out from the back cushions. 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, it was  _ too  _ early for this, although tempted and hungry, he turned his head, ignoring the bowl of rice and eggs in front of him for a moment, “What?” He asked as sharply as his morning voice could let him. 

“If I, were to say buy you a mask would you wear it?” The blond asked, tilting his head as he settled on the opposite side of where Sakusa sat, grabbing the attention of Shouyo and Koutarou in the process. 

Kiyoomi was stunned, to say the least, was Atsumu trying to _not_ be annoying? A new mask would be helpful, he would have more time to wash his other masks more thoroughly and the mask Atsumu would buy would probably come with a nice filter. 

“Of course, in fact. I would  _ appreciate  _ a new one” Sakusa hummed, nodding his head as he thought of the possible masks that Atsumu would buy him. It wouldn’t be something stupid, right? Kiyoomi shook his head, Atsumu  _ would _ buy something stupid, but the chances were low, he wouldn’t ask permission all of the sudden if he wanted to pull on his leg. 

Hinata shot out of his seat, excitedly pushing himself up into Kiyoomi’s face, asking if he could buy him a new mask as well, while Bokuto was talking animatedly to Shouyo, who managed to disturb Sakusa  _ while _ talking to the other. Sakusa didn’t even bother to wonder at this point, Hinata was a living 8th wonder of the world. 

Out of the corner of his eye though, Sakusa noted Atsumu walking out of the kitchen with a little skip in his step, the sound of his socked feet padding against the floor growing quieter and quieter. 

Kiyoomi gently pushed the talkative orange-haired boy back into his seat as he began to eat his breakfast. 

“Eat well Omi!” Bokuto cheered loudly as he shoved a spoonful of cereal in his own mouth. 

It was the next day when Kiyoomi realized his mistake. 

“What the hell is that?” He hissed, glaring down at the other man who stayed smiling in front of him, presenting a pink box in front of him, with a red Hello Kitty designed mask placed neatly inside of it. What the hell? Does he look like some five year old child?

“What? It’s a mask isn’t it?” Atsumu hummed, pushing the box up closer to Sakusa’s face. Kiyoomi grimaced as he pushed the box away. 

“That’s childish, I wouldn’t wear such a thing” He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned away. Watching Shouyo run around the gym with Bokuto. 

“Oh come on Omi-kun, it’s cute! It’ll compliment you nicely I’m sure of it!” The blond pouted, persistently holding out the box in between them, Sakusa refused to meet his eyes. 

“C’mon please!” Atsumu whined this time, shaking his legs a little as he stared up at the younger one. 

The dark haired man debated with himself for a moment before he turned to face the other, “Fine, but we’re doing this in the locker room” He grumbled as he started walking towards the locker room, Atsumu trailing behind him happily. 

They settled on the bench, seated in front of each other as Sakusa exhaled slowly before removing the black mask he already had on. 

“You’re so pretty Omi-kun!” Atsumu commented loudly, grinning at the glare the dark haired man directed to him. 

Sakusa rolled his eyes and reached in between them and sprayed the mask, waving it around dry before he begrudgingly put it on. 

“And wanna know the best part?” Before Sakusa could roll his eyes and try and figure out whatever fuckery Atsumu did this time, the other man pulled out another pink box out of his pocket, opening it immediately and presenting another Hello Kitty mask, but it was pink this time. 

“I got my own so we can match!” He grinned, excitedly putting it on, presenting himself with a thumbs up and squinted eyes, which Kiyoomi presumed to be the top half of his smiling face. 

Kiyoomi didn’t know why, but he blushed lightly at the thought. Did he really wanna look ridiculous with him? He shook his head, those kinds of feelings were for another time. 

“Soooo, what d’ya think Omi-kun? I hope you like it, I just wanted to add a little colour to your collection, they’re all black, and well, Hello Kitty is cute” The blond rambled, nervously picking at his fingers as his ears turned, red? 

What was happening? 

“Why are you acting all shy all of the sudden?” Kiyoomi huffed, raising his eyebrows as he crossed his arms over his chest. Atsumu turned away and cleared his throat before he looked back at the younger man, “No reason” he hummed, still fidgeting with his fingers. 

“You can take it off now, I know you’re not very fond of masks” Kiyoomi said, watching as Atsumu followed his words, his hand reaching up to take off the elastic off his ears. 

Before Kiyoomi could really think if he’d regret these actions in the future or not, he reached out and pulled Atsumu towards him by the front of his jersey. 

“O-Omi-kun what are ya doing?” Atsumu was flushed, his ears reddening quickly, but Sakusa paid no mind and pulled his own mask down, pushing the mask that was hanging around the blond’s other ear away before pulling him closer and pressing his lips against Atsumu’s. 

The blond froze in his spot, his arms dangling by his side with his eyes wide open. Sakusa had his eyes closed and eyebrows scrunched together, Atsumu’s lips were awfully chapped. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Kiyoomi pulled away, quick to wipe his lips with his thumb before he pulled his mask back over his mouth. 

“Omi what the fuck?”

“I don’t know why I did it either, but I wanted to” Sakusa shrugged and bit his lip, rubbing the sides of his arms as a nervous habit. 

“Well if that’s the case, then I wanna kiss you all the time too” Atsumu grinned, recovering quickly from his shocked state. He leaned forward and pressed his nose against Sakusa’s cheek, nuzzling the area lovingly, and surprisingly, Kiyoomi didn’t pull away. 

“I didn’t say that I wanted to kiss you all the time” Kiyoomi grumbled, but Atsumu only laughed and continued his ministrations. 

“Yeah but I know that’s what you meant” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys enjoyed the fic ^ _ ^ comments and kudos r super appreciated !
> 
> also heres what the masks looked like if u wanted to imagine it more accurately ! hehe 
> 
> [ red hello kitty face mask ](https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/4dda8415-dd1f-4860-afab-22425823703e.29bdd82b7b269f60123c071ccd96f556.jpeg?odnWidth=612&odnHeight=612&odnBg=ffffff)
> 
> [ pink hello kitty face mask ](https://my-test-11.slatic.net/p/f1541f29c37f87c0c313e1067096c984.jpg)


End file.
